1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket apparatus and a method for applying the socket to tightening and removing a tensioning fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a holding socket for tightening and removing a unique tensioning device and method for applying a unique tensioning device in an assembly of combined parts in a pre-determined order in order to achieve a proper tension in a machine bolt, a stud, or a screw. Furthermore, the invention satisfies the need for a device that holds a driving and holding socket onto a fastener in an inverted position without the need for an individual to hold the socket in position.
Users of high torque tensioning devices need ways to overcome contact friction in the related components of nuts, and associated locking washer-nuts of the type to be more fully described in the accompanying specification where additional information relating to the components is defined, as well as the frictional and loading criteria for achieving the desired end result of a tensile loaded machine rod, bolt, stud or screw that clamps together parts, plates, or other components.
Users of the fasteners of the type to which this invention is directed employ an axial drive socket to engage the outer members of female fasteners. The drive socket includes a plurality of substantially equally spaced and sized flat surfaces and associated outwardly radially projecting surfaces which receive a mating female fastener. However, for rapid assembly and disassembly operations a substantial clearance is required between the hex shaped female fastener and the driven socket, over which the driver is inserted.
A further problem in the removal of a hex nut is that when a hex socket driver is rotated past the female fastener it causes the hex socket to wedge itself or bind within the socket. After setting the desired torque between the male threaded fastener and the female threaded fastener, rotation of the hex shaped socket must be reversed to break the bind between the hex female fastener and the hex shaped socket.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention will be distinguished over the prior art in the description and application of new components, design criteria and utility to the field of the invention.